The Search for the 251st Pokemon
by Wakka02
Summary: ......I don't want to spoil my story for you, so I'm not going to right a summary!!!!Don't flame mi for this, ok?
1. The Journey Begins...

Disclaimer:Of COURSE I own Pokemon!!!!!! Not only that, but I own FFX TOO!!!!!!! Im the ruler of all games!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Ash appears*  
Ash: LIAR!!!!  
*Ash calls out Bulbasaur and makes it use Vine Whip on me"  
Me:OUCH! OUCH!!! OUCH!!!!!ALRIGHT!!!!((x.x))I own nothing......  
  
A/N:This is my first fic, so if it comes out like crap, don't blame me or anything, ok? In this fic, Ash has just become a Pokémon Master. Sadly, he seperates from Brock and Misty, who have to get back to become gym leaders. And so, Ash embarks on a journey to find(and capture) Celebi, rarest of all Pokemon-----alone......PLEASE!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^v^  
  
  
Chapter 1:The Journey begins  
  
  
It was a bright Sunday morning. Our hero, Ash, has just defeated the undefeatable Elite Four-the ice master Lorelei, the fighting master Bruno, the ghost master Agatha and the dragon master Lance. Now, Ash is returning to Pallet Town with his two friends, Misty and Brock, in tow.  
"Sure is nice to be home again," said Ash with a smile. He opened the door of his house and yelled, "MOM! I'M HOME!!!!!" He removed his shoes and entered. He was greeted with a flying hug from his mother. "Welcome back, honey! It's been so long! I missed you so much!" She hugged him tighter.  
"Mom! This is embarrassing! We're not alone, you know!" Ash coughed uncomfortably. Misty and Brock laughed.  
They spent the rest of the day at Ash's house, playing, watching TV and, occasionally, a Pokemon battle or two. The afternoon passed quickly, and soon it was time for dinner.  
"Honey! Dinner!" Ash's mom shouted. Ash, Misty and Brock stood up and went to the kitchen. A feast fit for a king was laid out before their very eyes. "Wow! Curry chicken, roast stew, chicken, eggs....cool, mom! These look delicious!" Ash sat down to eat. Ash's mom beamed at him, then turned to Misty and Brock. "Why don't you two eat with us? I'm sure we can't finish all that food by ourselves." Misty and Brock were about to reply, but they were interrupted by a shout: "MIME! MIMEMIMEMIME!!!!!!!" Mr. Mime flew in carrying three heavy-looking bags of groceries.  
"Oh, thank you, Mimey. Here, let me give you a hand." Mom said. She took a bag from Mr. Mime and went off to the storeroom. When she returned, she asked Misty and Brock to eat with them again, but her offer was refused.  
"Thank you Mrs Ketchum," Misty said in an apolegetic way," We'd love to, but we have to leave now. I have to get back to Cerulean City to be the gym leader. I've put that off for long enough. Brock too, has to return to Pewter." "Yeah, my dad is a useless trainer, he set out at first to become the best Pokemon Master, but returned home selling rocks." Brock laughed. "But don't tell him I said that!" Ash asked," But(chomp) it's tho(chomp) thate(gulp) you might as well thay(swallows food) for the night." "Nah, the sooner we get home, the better. Goodbye, Ash. Goodbye, Mrs. Ketchum." and so, Misty and Brock left the house. Ash ran to the front door to wave them goodbye. "Remember to look in on me sometime, ok?" Ash yelled. "We won't forget!" the duo yelled back. Then, Ash went back to the kitchen to finish his feast.  
  
  
  
A week later...  
**************************************  
  
  
"Oh god, am I bored or am I bored!" Said Ash, after completing his favorite game, Final Fantasy X AGAIN. "Aren't you bored, Pikachu?"  
"Pika pikapi!" Pikachu said, nodding his head in agreement. "Honey!" Ash's mom yelled. "I know! Lunch!" Ash shouted. He sighed. Life was getting a bit too boring. It was time, he decided, for another journey.  
During lunch, Ash told his mom about this idea. "But honey it's dangerous out there! And, I'll miss you!"  
"But mom! It's too boring locked up in the house all day! I'm a boy, I need adventure!"  
Ash protested. Mom's eyes filled with tears and raised a few more feeble objections, but she agreed in the end.  
The very next morning, Ash left the house. But before that, he was given a packed bag and a LOT of food. His mother gave him a lot of advice too, and even told him to 'change his undies every day'.  
"T.T...MOM!!!! I'm not a kid!!!!!!!! I can take care of myself!!!!!"  
"Alright...take care, honey!"  
"I will, mom! Don't worry!" With that, Ash turned his back on his home and left. "It's good to be back on the road again," he sighed, and continued walking.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A/N: So? How was it? I hope it's not too short! If it is, just e-mail mi(my e-mail address is wakka02@hotmail.com) and I'll make the next chapter longer! But I'll only continue the story if you readers out there R&R, ok? So PLEASE!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:P 


	2. The Encounter

Disclaimer:T.T....Ash, can you go away for a sec?  
Ash:...ok.*Ash goes away*  
Me:YEAH!!! Now that Ash is gone...I can freely say...I OWN ALL!!!!!!! EVERY GAME UNDER THE SUN IS MINE!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Misty appears*  
Misty:Don't think that Ash is gone you can lie!!! LIAR!!!!!!  
*Misty smashes me on the head with a large mallet, calls out Staryu(Psyduck, get back in your pokeball!!!) and rollouts me*  
Me:OOOOOO!!!That HURTS!!!!!!  
Misty: Serves you right for lying!!!*Rollouts me again*  
Me:OKAY!OKAY!OKAY!!!!!!!!Stop already!!!((x.x)) I own nothing...sheesh...((x.x))  
Misty:That's MUCH better...;)  
  
A/N:Sorry about that disclaimer, I couldn't help myself*XD*. Anyway, in the last chapter, Ash has just said goodbye to his mother and left his house in search of a new adventure. Now, Let us continue with the fic!!!~~~~~~~:)  
  
  
  
The Encounter  
  
  
  
It was the third day of Ash's journey. By then, he had already fought 5 battles, winning them one after another. Then, the sixth fight broke out, and Ash got ready to use a Pokemon.  
"Nidoking! I choose you!!!!" the opposing trainer, Mike, said, releasing his Pokemon.  
"OOOOoooo...a Nidoking...looks strong. But its still no match for my Blastoise! GO!" Ash said, releasing Blastoise.  
"Wow! A Blastoise! You actually managed to get one?" Mike said, eyes widening. Ash just grinned in reply. "Blastoise! Use Mega Punch!" Blastoise's hand stared to glow, and it smashed its fist into Nidoking's face with full force, reducing its HP to an eighth. "Oh no! Nidoking! return now!" Mike recalled his Nidoking and sent out a Raichu. "Blastoise! Bubblebeam!" "It's no use! Raichu's too fast for a Bla--What the?!?!?!?" Mike's smirk turned into a look of shock as his Raichu was brutally K.O'd by the bubbles. As this was a two-on-two match, Mike's only Pokemon left was his Nidoking. Regretfully, he surrendered. "Aaaaaaaaaand YES! That's my sixth consecutive win today!" Ash shouted.  
Mike went over to Ash to shake his hand. Ash shook it, and then Mike asked, "Who are you, anyway? I didn't quite catch your name." "Oh, I'm Ash." "Ash Ketchum? The one from Pallet Town? The one who successfully defeated the Elite Four?" "Yee-yup, that's me."  
"Omigosh! I actually had the honour to shake your hand?! Thank you, Mr. Ketchum!!!"  
"No need the Mr. Ketchum bit, just call me Ash. No 'sirs' behind that, either!"  
"Y...yes, Ash! Wait till the guys at home hear abut this! See you next time, Ash!" And Mke ran off.  
Ash looked at Mike's retreating shadow and remembered the times when he himself was a newbie trainer. He had been quite awkward, too. But then that was then, this was now. He released his Charizard and flew off to the Forbidden Caves, the caves that once was the hiding place of the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo-the caves, that was rumoured to be the hiding place of the 251st Pokemon----Celebi.  
  
  
An hour later...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Well, this is it." Ash said as he jumped off Charizard's back. "Charizard, return!" he called back Charizard. He looked up into the forbidding mouth of the cave, took a deep breath and plunged in. Inside, everything was as dark as the inside of a dragonite's mouth. Once again, he called out Charizard. "Charizard! I need some light!" Ash said as he released it. Charizard's tail flared, and suddenly, the cave was filled with light. Well, the portion Charizard was standing on anyway. Ash looked around the cave and saw that it hadn't changed at all since the last time he had come here to capture Mewtwo. He fingered the Master Ball at the side of his belt to make sure that it was still there. Mewtwo could be extremely excitable at times, and the sight of its own home might make it decide to just pop out of its Pokeball and leave Ash. It was, after all, the most powerful Pokemon on Earth, and there was no knowing of what it could do.  
Little did Ash know that something would happen to him to change that thought, to change his thinking that Mewtwo was the strongest of all Pokemon.  
Ash smiled upon finding that Mewtwo was still there at his belt. Then an awful realization occured to him. He had forgotten to heal his Pokemon at the Cerulean Pokemon Centre! He could have kicked himself. 'Ah well,' thought Ash, 'I can always fall back on Mewtwo if I ran into any trouble. But I don't really think that I'll meet Pokemon that my normal five can't beat!'  
How wrong Ash was.  
He continued down the passage with Charizard in front of him. On the way, he saw a Ditto, 3 Kadabras, 2 Seakings, 5 Golbats and even a super rare Alakazam. But he did not catch any of them as he already had them all. Instead, he battled each one for the experience they gave, and that helped his Pokemon a lot. An hour later, his Charizard began to tire, and the fire on its tail started to grow wan and looked somewhat sickly. Ash noticed his Charizard's condition, and started to fear that if he did not keep Charizard in his Pokeball soon, Charizard's flame might go out and Charizard might die. So, Ash recalled Charizard, and he groped his way on in darkness.  
But, that darkness did not last for long.  
Twenty minutes later, Ash noticed a green light shining up ahead, and he went to it quickly, grateful for something to see by. When he got to a few yards from the light, he stopped and gasped.  
In the center of that light was Celebi.  
'I have been waiting for thee,' a child-like voice spoke in his head.  
"Wh..Wha??" Ash spun around to see who the speaker was, but saw no one. 'Who are you?' he thought.  
'I am Celebi, the one Pokemon which all has desired for. Thou, art not excluded.'  
'Wh...What is this voice?'Ash asked silently.  
'It is mine voice. I am speaking with thee through psychokinesis, just as Mewtwo and Lugia have spoken with thee before. I abjure thee, give up this outrageous quest, and leave mine presence immediately, ere I let thee face my wrath.'  
"NO!" Ash said out loud, "As long as I have breath, I shall not give up any quest I have set my heart upon!"  
"Pikapi! Pikachupikachupika!"said Pikachu.  
'I have given thee leave, and a warning. But, thou hast chosen to ignore mine warning. Therefore, thou and thy Pokemon shall perish!' With these words(Ah, shall we say thoughts?), Celebi started to glow, a frightening purplish-green colour. 'E'en though thou hast angered me, I shall be most courteous to thee and challenge thee to a Pokemon match-six on one. Dost thou accept my challenge?' Celebi asked in that squeaky voice.  
"I accept it freely,"Ash said.  
'Very well. then, let this cave be our battleground, and we shall battle to the death!'  
"Not quite to the death, old boy. I'll capture you, and then I can go home. That brings up a point. If I win, I get to keep you, but if I lose, you shall do anything you want with me, ok?"  
'Alright.'  
"Then, let us start the fight!" Ash said. He grinned. This might just be the thing that might remove his whole life's boredom. He had not had a good, exciting battle ever since he had defeated Lance. 'What art thee waiting for, human? Let us start immediately.'  
"Okay okay! No need to rush! First up, Blastoise!"  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I just put up the next chapter of my fic! Cool! Please, I'd like everyone reading this fic to R&R, ok?? My whole life depends on your opinions!!!!!*XD* So please, as I always say, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The fight that shook the world

Disclaimer: Me:*looks around fearfully and sees Ash and Misty*  
Me: *gulps*  
Me: I own...  
*Ash gets ready to call out Bulbasaur while Misty gets ready her mallet and staryu(psyduck was safely transferred into the PC ^v^)  
Me: nothing. OUCH! OUCH!!! OUCH!!!!! What did you two do that for?!?!?!?!? I didn't lie THIS time!!!!!!  
Ash and Misty:*Looks apolegetic* Soooooooorrrrrryyyyy!!!!! tensed-up reflexes....;)  
Me: !@#$%^&*!!!!!!!!!!  
*Ash and Misty attacks me with Bulbasaur, mallet and Staryu*  
Ash and Misty: GOOD BOYS DUN SWEAR!!!!!!  
Me: ...((x.x))...  
  
A/N: Haha...sorry AGAIN for that disclaimer...the rest of the story is going to be quite serious(I think) and I thought we should have sumthing to cheer us up!:) So, in the last chapter, Ash has just found Celebi and is going to battle it. What will be the outcome of this match? Who knows? Even I don't. I haven't thought that far yet. Heee.......:P  
  
  
The fight that shook the world  
  
  
"Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!" Ash said. 'Hah! Dost thou really think that such a weak attack might harm mine harmless body? TELEPORT!' Celebi scoffed and teleported away. With a single thought, Celebi used Psywave and eliminated Blastoise. Ash watched with shocked eyes as his Blastoise faded into nothingness.  
"CELEBI!!! What did you do to my Blastoise?!?!?!?!?" Ash screamed.  
'Since thy Blastoise hast been defeated, thou no longer hast use for it. Do not worry, however. Even though it hast been destroyed, it shalt come back to life when, nay, IF thou defeats me. But, that, is not very likely, for I am invincible.' Celebi replied indifferently. Ash growled and released Charizard. "Charizard, I know you're tired, but do this battle for me, all right?" Charizard growled back a yes(or what seemed like a yes) in reply. "Charizard! Fire Blast!" Celebi dodged it and used Psychic on Charizard. Luckily, Charizard flew up into the sky and avoided the attack. Celebi snorted and flew up to meet it. "Charizard! Flame Thrower!" Charizard shot forth a pillar of flame at Celebi. Just when it looked like it was going to hit it, Celebi created a barrier of pure force around it, causing the flames to bounce away.  
'It does seemeth to me that this Pokemon hath some power in it. Congratulations for rising such a fine Pokemon. But it is going to be ANNIHILATED!' Celebi fired a Hydro Pump at Charizard and knocked it out. Just like Blastoise, Charizard grew fainter and fainter, and then it finally disappeared.  
"Hydro Pump? Why do you have Hydro Pump? I thought you were a Grass and Psychic type!" Ash asked. Celebi just snorted. 'I have the power of all Pokemon attacks that I have seen.'  
Ash gulped. He then released his Venusaur to fight. "Please, Venusaur! I'm counting on you!" Ash said, and Venusaur roared in reply, "VenuSAUR!" Celebi took one hard look at it and thought, "Is that the best thou canst really do? A level 95 Venusaur? I had thought thee more worthy. But it seemst that I had been wrong. FIRE BLAST!" And Celebi shot a volley of fire shaped in the chinese character 'big' at Venusaur. Venusaur, being big, heavy and slow, could not escape, and was also annihilated.  
Ash looked at Celebi with hatred in his eyes. His Pokemon were being destroyed one after another, and he could do nothing about it. "GO! Pidgeot!" Ash shouted and released Pidgeot. With a flash, Pidgeot appeared. "Pidgeot! Sky Attack!" Celebi was assaulted by a huge, swirling energy ball, but Celebi Teleported away. "Eradication awaits thee," Celebi thought to Ash as he eliminated his Pidgeot with a Psybeam. Pidgeot followed the others, fading and fading...until at last, it had disappeared. Ash was sweating heavily now.  
'Two Pokemon left...will Mewtwo cooperate?' Ash thought to himself urgently. As if it could hear Ash's thoughts, Celebi thought in reply, "So. Thou hast indeed caught the Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo. But sadly, it is no match for me. Pitiful mortal. I shall curb mine anger once more and let you live, foolish human. If thou leaves mine holy presence right now, you shall go free."  
"What about Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur and Pidgeot?" Ash objected.   
"Ah. Now those thou hast to remain here. Thou hast chosen to fight me against all odds, and they shalt be thy punishment for making such a foolish decision."  
"NO! I will NEVER leave my Pokemon behind! I shall fight to the death, if need be!" Ash shouted.  
"Then so be it. Prepare thyselves for death, for surely, it awaits you."  
"That remains to be seen."  
"Thy bravery is most astonishing. For such courage, I allow thee to use both my remaining Pokemon against me. Dost thou accept mine gracious offer?"  
"...I do." Ash, forced to no other alternative, agreed. "For the sake of all of us!" Ash roared as he released his final hopes---Mewtwo and Pikachu. "Celebi looked at the duo and realized that he was taking on two Level 100 and powerful Pokemon. A bit of fear gnawed at it, but it tossed all cares aside and focused on the fight.  
"Mewtwo! Psywave!" Celebi, in defense, also used Psywave, but this moment of distraction allowed the small and swift Pikachu to move to Celebi's back and use Thunderbolt on it. Celebi winced as, for the first time in its life, it witnessed pain. In anger, it lashed out at Pikachu with Psychic, but Pikachu escaped it. However, this did give Mewtwo time to use Psychic on Celebi in return, which Ash quickly utilized. Celebi winced in pain for the second time. Celebi was not mentally equipped for pain as it had never felt an attack hit it before. Celebi got a bit angrier, and used Psychic on both of the Pokemon. Fortunately, Mewtwo put up barrier in time, but Pikachu was not so lucky. It did not have the ability to use Barrier, so Pikachu was hit.  
"Pikachu!"Ash shouted, for fear that his most trusted friend and Pokemon might disappear as well, but Pikachu's Special Defense had been raised quite a lot due to the training Ash had given it, and it survived the attack with very little HP damage. Celebi was surprised that a Pikachu had been able to survive his Psychic attack, and that threw it off balance. Mewtwo and Pikachu, seizing their advantage, quickly used their strongest attacks. Mewtwo used Psychic while Pikachu used Thunder, and this resulted in Celebi giving out a moan of pain. Celebi used Mega Punch on Pikachu, and Ash surmised that Celebi had learnt it from the Rhydons found in the caverns.   
"Pikachu! Agility!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu dodged the Mega Punch with lightning speed. Mewtwo used Psybeam on the Celebi, and Celebi moaned again. Celebi checked its HP, and was shocked to find that only a third was left. Celebi started to glow an even more intense colour, changing from greenish-purple to completely purple, and in contrast to its green little body, that little body seemed to grow into vastness.  
"HOW DAREST THOU HURT ME TO A THIRD OF MINE HP?! THOU SHALT PAY FOR THY IMPERTINENCE!!" Celebi roared, and it's words echoed again and again in the vaults of Ash's mind. Ash shook his head to clear it, and when he looked up, he saw his trusty Pikachu being hit by a Psychic attack of supreme force.  
"Piiiii!!......" Pikachu cried out, and slowly started to fade. "NO!!!!" Ash cried, and he dashed over to Pikachu. "Pikaaaa..." Pikachu smiled faintly and patted Ash on his shoulder as if it was saying, "I know you can do it......" And then, Pikachu was gone.  
Ash, with tears in his eyes, looked at Celebi with murder in his heart. Then he suddenly remembered what he had come to do. He choked back his murderous intentions. The he remembered something else--Celebi had only 1/3 of it's HP left! Ash looked up with a victorious smile on his face, then got ready his second and last Master Ball. To distract it, he had Mewtwo use Psybeam on it, and the ploy actually worked. Celebi turned its back on Ash to reply with a Psybeam of its own, and in that instant, Ash tossed the Master Ball at Celebi. Celebi looked back, just a second too late...  
"YEEEESSSSS!!!!!" Ash exulted, and ran over to pick up that precious Master Ball. Then he looked around him. A smile dawned on his face as he saw Blastoise coming back--first an outline, then the colour came. It was faint at first, but he saw that Blastoise was definitely coming back. Slowly, the others returned too, and Ash looked around fearfully to see if Pikachu was back. Sure enough, Pikachu came back into existance slowly. Ash ran over and hugged it, saying, "I thought you were a goner, Pikachu!" Ash wept. Pikachu reached out and patted Ash on the shoulder again, as if it was comforting its trainer. Ash hugged it even tighter. All his Pokemon gathered around him, looking for all the world like they were congratulating the duo's reunion......  
  
  
  
1 YEAR LATER...  
  
  
"Mum! I've got another challenger who lives in Pallet, right here! Guess who it is!" Ash yelled to his mother.  
"Ummmm......Brock?" Mum asked.  
"Nope. It's Gary, Mum! Hah! I'll crush him flat!" Ash said, and he rushed out of the door to meet his rival. "Don't cook lunch for me, Mum! I'll be back for dinner, though!"  
"Alright, honey! Be careful, okay?"  
"I will, Mum!" Ash kept on running to that meadow field where Gary awaited him, and got ready for the fight. Everything was all right again. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town sighed happily as he called out his Pokemon for the match. "This is the life," Ash thought, and focused on the fighting.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
A/N: So, did you readers like it? Were you people out there that disappointed that you didn't get to read the fight between Ash and Gary? If you guys REALLY wanna, I'll make another fic on Pokemon fights ONLY. But you have to review first, right? So PLEASE! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^v^ 


End file.
